Unexpected Feelings
by Anime-17
Summary: Rika is now at college, but it's been a while since she has seen any of her friends. When one of them shows up her sophomore year, will something unexpected happen? !Henrika!
1. Surprise Student

Heylo, everybody. Yeah I know I haven't written for a while, but I've been busy with starting college and everything. So, yeah, this is another one of my fluffy, cute, sweet, love stories. I hope u like it, and please review. (I don't mind criticism, it helps me become a better writer) And, yeah, if you're not a Henrika fan, you probably won't like it…

**Unexpected Feelings**

**Chap. 1 Surprise Student**

_**Rika's POV**_

…_I can't believe I feel like this…it's not even me._

_Have I changed?_

_It's been a year since we all graduated from high school and I haven't seen any of them since……but…why do I miss **HIM **the most?_

Rika was just starting her second year of college in a small Japaneese school. But, little did she know what would happen her first day…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rika and her friend Mina were headed off to their first class of the day.

"I'm soooo glad we're not freshmen now. It's nice knowing you're not at the 'Bottom of the Food Chain' anymore," Mina said relieved.

"Yeah, it is kinda nice….." Rika thought for a moment, "…I wonder if anyone we know from last year will show up in some of our classes."

"Yeah, I would like that. I hope that cute guy that I had a crush on last semester comes back…I just wish I knew his name."

"You know, Mina, that is pathetic! The teacher said his name during attendance EVERY TIME and you never heard it?"

"I was too busy staring into his perfectly beautiful eyes…" Mina said dreamily.

"Snap out of it!" Rika was frusterated.

"But I can't help it…He's soooo cute."

Rika rolled her eyes, "Oy….."

Soon they reached the classroom and sat in their seats. Once all the students had arrived, the teacher began attendance.

"Hey, Rika…" Mina whispered.

"What?"

"That guy IS here! In the front row."

"Well, maybe if you actually PAY ATTENTION during attendance this time you'll hear his name."

"Tory Makinora," the teacher called out.

"Present," a guy answered.

"Mina," Rika told her, "That's the one…"

Mina turned to look at her, "…Huh?"

"Uh…" Rika sighed, "…..His name is Tory."

"Really? That's such a cute name…" she said as she drifted into her thoughts again.

_Oh, boy……_

Suddenly, as the teacher came toward the end of the alphabet, Rika heard a familiar name.

The teacher said, "Uh…Henry Wong."

Rika was in shock, _It couldn't be!_

"Here," a voice answered.

_It sounds like him…_she turned to where the voice had come from, _Oh, my gosh… it IS Him!_

end of chapter>

What did you guys think? Please review and I'll try to post another chapter this weekend if I don't get too much homework from tomorrow's classes.


	2. Not Expecting You

Hey there again, Digimon buddies. (ok that was lame) Anyways…don't have that much homework, so here's chapter 2.

**Unexpected Feelings**

**Chap. 2 Not Expecting You**

…_I can't believe it! _Rika thought, _Henry's actually HERE? At my school?...this is weird……I thought he went to a different college…_

The bell soon sounded, signaling the end of class.

_I hope he doesn't notice me…_

Rika stood up and tried to walk as fast as she could to the exit.

"Rika, wait!" he exclaimed.

…_Too late, _she stopped.

Mina told her, "I'll see you later, Rika…" and left.

Rika slowly walked toward Henry.

"Hey, Rika," he told her.

"Hi, Henry…"

"What? Were you going to leave the room without saying hello?"

"No, no, it's just…" she couldn't think of what to say and tried to avoid the subject, "So…I thought you were at another school."

"Yeah, I was. But, I transferred to here."

"Why, though?"

"Changed my mind about my major. My school didn't offer it."

"Then what's your major now?"

"Computer Engineering and Science. The college I attended was pretty small. It didn't have many options for majors, anyway."

"I see…" Rika was about to walk away again.

"Hey, Rika! Don't you want to hang out sometime?" Henry asked.

"Well, that depends…if I don't have much homework…and……"

There was a pause.

Henry was awaiting an answer, "…So…"

"…I'll think about it," Rika replied.

"Ok. Just let me know."

"Sure…" she began to walk away.

"I'm glad you're here, Rika…I've missed everyone since we all graduated."

She turned back to face him, "…Me, too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rika knocked on her dorm room door.

"Come in," said Mina.

Rika opened the door and stepped inside, "Hey, Mina."

"Hey…"

Rika threw her backpack on the floor and lie on her bed, thinking.

Mina seemed curious about something, "……So?"

"So what?"

"So, who was that?"

"Who?"

"That guy in the classroom."

"Oh, him……Just a friend from back home that I didn't expect to be here."

"Just a friend?"

Rika was confused, "…What are you talking about?"

Mina got a smirk on her face, "You know what."

Rika sat up, "…I don't like him," she said defiantly.

"Uh-huh…Sure," Mina didn't believe her.

"Mina!"

"C'mon, Rika, admit it! That's why you were trying to leave class without him seeing you."

"No it wasn't!"

"It's obvious you have a crush on him…I know…"

"Will you stop it!"

"Whatever…"

end of chapter>

there you go…hope you liked it and please add your comments 


	3. Memories and the Answer

Hey thanks for the reviews and very helpful criticism. Yeah, I know Rika's probably a little OOC like one of you said, but I'm not exactly that good at getting personalities and etc. perfect…but, that was a great tip and I'll keep it in mind for future writings :)

**Unexpected Feelings**

**Chap. 3 Memories and the Answer**

Since Henry had come, Rika started having many thoughts of the past…times when everyone was together…and about to leave each other……

_**Flashback**_

"_I can't believe it…" Takato was in shock._

"_Yeah…We actually graduate this Saturday," Kenta replied._

_Jeri said, "And…this is one of the last times we'll be together…as friends."_

"_But, friends never forget each other," Henry reminded them._

"_True…" agreed Rika, "But, it just…it just won't be the same, you know?"_

"_What? Will you miss calling me gogglehead, or something?" Takato joked._

_That made Rika smile a little, "I guess…I'll just miss everybody."_

_Just then Kazu piped in, "C'mon, guys! We're almost adults now! Aren't you all excited?"_

"_Yeah…" said Kenta, "But-"_

"_But Schmut! No parents, no rules…What else could you possibly ask for?"_

"_He has a point," Ryo admitted._

"_Well…he does," Henry responded, "I'm just worried that none of us will ever see each other again……"_

_Everyone was silent._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rika stopped thinking at that point…Back then she had thought the same thing…but, now that Henry was back, she felt more different then she'd ever felt before. What was this strange emotion that was suddenly coming over her?

"Rika, open up!" Mina called from outside the room's door as she knocked on it loudly.

Rika stood up to go open it. When she did, Mina seemed upset.

"Why didn't you open the door sooner? Didn't you hear me? I've been banging on the door forever!"

"Sorry," Rika admitted, "I guess I didn't…" she walked over to sit on her bed.

Mina came over to the bed and sat beside her, "You were thinking about him…weren't you?"

Rika couldn't believe Mina knew that, "Um…" she didn't want to tell her that she was right, though…but it came out, "Yeah…Yeah, I was."

"Well, what's wrong?"

"I…I just don't know if he feels the same way…"

"Well, if you always ignore him, you'll never find out."

Just then, as if fate was taking place, their phone rang.

No one answered it for a while.

Mina told Rika, "What if it's him! Answer it already!"

Rika reluctantly started to reach for the phone…and finally picked it up, shakily bringing it up to her ear, "…Hello?"

"Hi, Rika, it's Henry."

"Uh…hi."

"Hey, if you still were thinking about hanging out once, there's this new movie coming out this weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Well…" she looked over at Mina.

Mina whispered excitedly, "Say yes! Say YES!"

"………Ok…I'll go."

"Great! We can do it on Saturday, say about…7:00 o' clock?"

"Ok…"

"I'll see you then. Bye," he hung up.

Rika slowly put the phone down and sighed in relief.

Mina smiled, "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

end of chapter>

There you go, and another chapter down. Please review more, and don't worry. If you're thinking Rika has lost the "Ice Queen" within her, just wait 'til one of the upcoming chapters…


	4. The Movies

Thanks a bunch for reviews, all of you! Sorry this didn't get posted sooner than my other chapters. I've had lots of homework recently. wipes forehead "Phewww!" Well, now this is when Henry and Rika go out to the movies. What do you think will happen? You're about to find out…

**Unexpected Feelings**

**Chap. 4 The Movies**

Rika was growing more and more anxious as the days went by. It got worse every single hour, minute, second…and when the time came for Henry to pick her up, she was more nervous than ever.

"You're going to have lots of fun," Mina told her.

"But…I'm still-"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine!"

Rika was silent for a moment, "…..I sure hope so…"

_Knock! Knock! _

"…It's him…"

"Well, go already!" Mina persisted.

Rika took a deep breath, "…Ok."

"Good luck…and have fun!" Mina cheered her on.

"Oh, boy…" Rika went to open the door.

"Hey, Rika," Henry greeted, "You ready?"

"Yep."

They walked out of the dorm to the parking lot. They both got into Henry's car and drove off.

"So…What movie is it?" Rika asked him.

"Razion Warriors **(A/N: Couldn't think of a very good movie title)**. Just came out last week."

"What's it supposed to be about?"

"I'm not sure, actually. My friend got some free tickets online for it. He said he'd seen it and that it was pretty good. So, I agreed to take the tickets."

"Oh…ok."

The rest of the drive to the theater was silent. When they arrived, they bought some refreshments and found some seats for the movie.

As the movie started and progressed, Rika seemed to be enjoying herself. She really liked action and fighting movies like this one. It seemed to continue as one battle scene after another. Then…one scene came on that Rika did not expect.

"_Remenia, wait!" the young warrior prince calls to her._

_She spins around, "What for? You can't go out there! I…I don't want to lose you…" she begins to cry._

Rika sighed, _Great…the sappy love scene…_she hated the sweet, romantic stuff.

"_Why do you care so much?" he questions._

"_I…I just want to tell you that…" she pauses._

"_What is it? You can tell me…"_

_Remenia looks up at him with tears brimming her eyes, "I've wanted to tell you this for such a long time…I don't know why I haven't said it yet…"_

Just then, Rika started to get butterflies in her stomach.

"…_I love you……"_

Rika was now even more uncomfortable. It reminded her of herself…she hadn't told Henry her true feelings yet, and it was making her miserable…

"_Remenia…I love you, too."_

As the two lovers kissed on the screen, Rika tried to relax and placed her hand on the arm rest of her chair. Surprisingly, Henry's hand was there, too, and the moment she realized it, she pulled her hand away.

"…Sorry," she apologized."

"It's okay…" Henry smiled.

That smile…Rika loved his smile. So warm, so comforting…Why were her feelings for him starting to take over her? Rika was so confused.

When the movie was over, they drove back over to the college. They walked up the steps leading to the dorm entry.

"So, Rika, what did you think about the movie?" Henry asked her.

"Um…yeah, it was pretty good…"

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Hey, here's some money to cover the popcorn you bought for me," Rika reached into her pocket.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You don't have to pay me back."

"Oh…thanks."

"No problem," he smiled again. It made Rika slightly weak at the knees and she tried not to blush.

"Well…I guess I'll see you later…" he began to walk away.

All of a sudden, Rika blurted out, "Henry, wait!"

He turned around to face her, "What is it?..." he seemed puzzled.

"I…I…" Rika's emotions began to run wild and she couldn't take it anymore. She suddenly pulled Henry into a short, but sweet kiss.

When she pulled away, Henry was in shock, "Uh…Rika…what was-"

"Well, I got to go. Bye!" she ran inside, leaving Henry still stunned.

Rika thought to herself as she quickly went up the stairs, _What have I done? _

end of chapter 

Yay! So cute! Yeah, there's more to come so I'll start brainstorming……


	5. The Brunette

Author's note: Hey you guys. Again, I'm terribly sorry for not posting this sooner. Been busy….tears up homework "Urgh!" Anyways…here you go…the long awaited 5th chapter-

**Unexpected Feelings**

**Chap. 5 The Brunette**

Henry walked into his first class, still pondering about the events that had taken place the night before. He still couldn't believe what Rika had done.

_Why on earth did she...kiss me? Does she like me? Or...I'm confused…_

Those same thoughts had gone through his mind over and over and he just couldn't get them out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rika, what on earth did you do that for?" Mina was in shock.

"I-I don't know!" she buried her face in her hands, "Oh, man…what do I do know?"

"Duh! Do I have to say everything?...Tell Henry how you feel."

"…Do I have to?..."

"Well, it's obvious you're gonna have to explain why you kissed him," she said with a smirk.

Rika blushed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry sat in the college cafeteria later that day, still thinking to himself.

Just then he heard a voice call out to him, "Henry!...Henry is that you?"

He turned around, seeing a tall, brunette girl running toward him.

"Haylie?"

"Yeah, it's me! How's it going?" she sat next to him.

"I though you didn't come here."

"I just transferred."

"Really? So did I. Who knew that we'd end up going to the same college twice?"

"Ya, it's weird, huh?" she started to blush.

Henry was starting to feel awkward at that point. He had known Haylie had a crush on him ever since their freshman year at college. He just didn't like her back.

_Why does SHE have to be HERE?..._he was frustrated.

Meanwhile, Rika was getting her food, ready to sit.

_Ok…you can do this Rika…_she told herself_...All you have to do is go sit by Henry and…tell him…tell him everything...Oh, boy…_

She soon came to the tables, trying to find where he was sitting. She soon saw him…but someone was already by him.

"Henry, I'm glad you're here!" the girl gave him a hug, and Rika's heart sunk.

_There's...There's someone else…_

Hey, hope you liked it. Sorry it was short. I promise the next chapter will come sooner, cuz I have some more free time YAY!


	6. Jealousy

Author's note: Hey 'yall, it's time for da next chappie!

**Unexpected Feelings**

**Chap. 6 Jealousy**

The sound of Rika's tray dropping on the floor echoed throughout the room. Henry turned at the sound, seeing her run out sobbing.

"Rika, wait!" he got up from his chair and went to catch up with her.

"Henry!" Haylie shouted.

"Not now, Haylie!" he exclaimed as he left.

As Rika cried, she kept thinking to herself, _How is this possible?...I guess he doesn't like me……I had a feeling this was going to happen!…_

"Rika, stop!" she heard Henry yell.

_I can't give in…I have to keep going!..._

"RIKA!"

_I have to leave…I have to…_

"Wait!"

She couldn't take it, and stopped dead in her tracks. She spun around, frantically saying, "What!"

Henry walked over to her, panting from sprinting, "…What do you think?"

"Don't be giving me that, Wong! I know everything now!"

"Everything?" Henry was confused.

"You like that ditsy brunette, don't you?"

"What!"

"Don't you!"

"Rika, it's not what you think it is!"

"Yeah…right."

"But, I don't like her!"

Rika's arms were crossed and she never looked at him.

"Rika…are you…jealous?"

"Uh!...No!"

"Why else would you be like this?"

"Stop it, Henry! Just stop it! Leave me alone! I never want to see you again!" Rika ran toward her dorm.

"Rika!"

Anger soon came over him….._Haylie……It's all her fault…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rika ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. She went over to her bed and lay down, her face buried in her pillow.

"Rika! What's wrong?" Mina was concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it…."

"Oh…ok," she turned back to her desk, working on homework again.

_Stupid brunette…Why does he like HER better?...Maybe…maybe I'm just worthless…maybe we were never friends at all..._

end of chapter>

Well…whad'ya think? A little suspense goin' on…anyways, I'll hopefully do the next one soon, cuz it's gonna be a goodie! LOL


	7. How I Really Feel

Hey there everyone! This chapter will be longer then the others because it covers a lot of the plot in the story. Hope you like it! Please review :)

_To MistressPC-Yes! Please Write a Sequel to your story. It was good!_

**Unexpected Feelings**

**Chap. 7 How I Really Feel**

That afternoon, Henry meandered around campus, going over his and Rika's conversation.

"_I never want to see you again!"_

He sighed, _Did she really mean that?..._

He slipped his hands into his pockets, walking slowly and deep in thought.

"Henry!"

_Oh, no…_he knew that voice, _……Haylie…_

"Henry, what's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothin', " he spoke, walking right past her.

"Hey!…" she walked beside him, "Why did you run out of the cafeteria like that all of a sudden?"

"It's none of your business."

"Yes, it is. You're my friend, and…..maybe…maybe even-"

Henry faced her, frustrated, "Haylie, don't you get it? I don't like you!" he shouted.

Her smile soon turned into a frown.

"…Just…don't take it too personally. You're a great friend and everything, but…but that's it."

"Oh…I see…" she began to cry, "…and all this time I thought…"

"Haylie, I'm sure there's someone out there for you. Just…not me. It'll be okay."

"…Thanks…" she smiled softly, the pain still in her eyes.

"Your welcome. I don't want you to cry…just know that my heart already belongs to someone else."

"I ruined everything…didn't I ?" she asked shyly.

"Oh, no…no…"

She stared at him.

"Well…yes, but-"

"I knew it! How can I be so stupid?"

"Haylie, it's ok! Don't beat yourself up over it."

Henry then turned around, "…I can make things right again."

As he went away, Haylie couldn't help but grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rika woke up late that evening, after falling asleep for a couple hours.

_I need to clear my head…_she thought for a moment, …_Maybe I should go get some fresh air……Yeah, that sounds good._

"Hey, Mina?..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go for a little walk. Do you mind?"

"No, it's ok. I'll just go to supper myself today. Besides, I think it would be good for you."

"Hey, thanks…" Rika went out the door.

She stepped outside the back door and began to walk around the campus, the stars lighting the path. She tried to hold back tears, but they came anyways.

"Why is this so hard for me?" ... ..._Because you really like him…_she answered herself.

She couldn't take it…_I need to get out of here! I can't go to this college anymore!..._she sighed.

"Henry…I wish you felt the same way….." she whispered to herself.

"The same way about what?" a voice asked.

_Oh, crud!..._Rika turned around, seeing Henry there.

"What does it matter to you?" she shot back.

"Rika, why are you acting like this?"

"You know!"

"…No…No, I don't…cuz, I thought you were jealous and you said you weren't, so-"

"Okay, Henry! You want the truth?" she shouted.

"Uh…okay…"

"Yeah, you were right! I am jealous! There! You happy?"

"Rika, I-"

"Hey! Don't even bother! You like that brunette."

"I already told you I don't!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, right. I know you don't like me back!"

"How do you know?"

"I know!" Rika started to storm away.

"Rika, why do you think I came here?"

Rika froze when she heard that. Shivers went down her spine as she turned around to face him, "…What?" she asked, puzzled.

"Ever since we graduated I felt a part of me was missing…My first year of college I just couldn't handle not seeing you anymore. I really missed you…I had to come here, because I…I…"

Henry paused for a moment before letting his feelings out, "……because, I love you, Rika Nonaka."

Rika was in shock, "You…you do?" her voice quivered as a blush began to appear in her cheeks.

"…Yes……"

"Well, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Rika wondered, "You know what-"

She was caught off guard as Henry gently pressed his lips to hers, cupping her face with his hand. Rika's eyes widened in surprise, but they slowly closed as she kissed him back. They both didn't want to stop, but soon had to part for air.

"Rika?..." Henry asked her as he slowly slipped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah?" she placed hers around his neck.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Rika smiled, "…Yes. I will…..I love you, too."

She leaned up toward him, and the couple shared another kiss under the moonlight.

Well?...How'd you like it? I have one more chappie to go, but ya, this one's my fav LOL Be back with the last one soon, hopefully!


	8. Friends of the Past Return

Hey there everyone! The last chapter is FINALLY UP! Sorry for the wait again. Anyways…when Christmas break comes, the whole gang meets up for a reunion :)

**Unexpected Feelings**

**Chap. 8 Friends from the Past Return**

Rika and Henry knocked on the Wong's apartment door.

Henry's mom opened it, smiling, "Henry! Rika! Glad to see you both!"

Henry smiled, "Merry Christmas, Mom."

"Come in, come in!"

They stepped through the doorway, seeing the rest of Henry's family and Rika's mom and grandma there.

"Rika, how are you, sweetie!" her mom exclaimed as she hugged her.

"I'm good, Mom."

"So…" she pulled away, "You like the long break from school?"

"Yeah," Rika spoke quietly, glad that her mother stopped her tight grip.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Henry was puzzled, "We have _more _company?"

"Uh…yup…" his dad went over to answer the door, "We have a surprise for you guys…"

The door flung open, and there stood Takato, Jeri, Kenta, Kazu, and Ryo with their families.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" they shouted.

"Oh, my gosh!" Rika was excited.

"You guys are all here!" Henry ran over to them.

"We sure are!" Takato answered.

"It's great to see you two again," said Jeri.

Kazu interrupted, "Ya, ya, let's skip all the mushy stuff and get to opening the presents!"

Everyone laughed.

"Kazu, can you ever be patient?" Kenta asked.

"Nope!"

"So," Ryo wondered, "How have you guys been?"

"Good," said Henry, "How 'bout all of you?"

"Well…" Takato blushed, "Jeri and I are….."

Jeri shouted, "We're getting married!"

Henry and Rika's mouths gaped open.

"You guys! Really?" Rika questioned.

Takato grinned, "Yep."

"Like I said before," Kazu repeated himself, "Skip this…go to presents!"

"KAZU!"

After all the celebration that day, Rika and her family were ready to head home.

Her mom and grandma stepped out the door.

"Thanks for everything," her grandma told the Wongs.

"No problem," Mrs. Wong replied.

"Bye!" the two walked down the hall.

Rika started to walk to the door and Henry followed.

"Thanks, guys. It was great seeing you all again."

"Same here," Jeri grinned.

"Bye, Henry, see you later…" she was about to walk away when-

"Hey!" Takato shouted, "Look up, you guys!"

Henry and Rika looked at what was at the top of the doorway…mistletoe.

"You guys can't break tradition," he laughed.

The two smiled, and Rika leaned up to kiss Henry. The kiss lasted longer then the others would have expected, and they were all in shock.

When they separated, everyone else was too surprised for words.

"Um…bye…" Rika left.

"Uh…Henry…" Takato was confused, "What was…?"

Henry smiled, "It's a long story….."

**THE END!**

Well, hope you all enjoyed my fic! Please be nice and review!

Anime-17


End file.
